Historia której nikt się nie spodziewał
Prolog Dawno dawno temu wszystkie plemiona zażyły Chi które spłyneło z życiodajnej Góry Cavory. Jednak niektóre zwierzęta nie napiły się Chi i uciekły do Krain Zewnętrznych. Na początek wszystkie plemiona były w zgodzie dopóki niejaki Strekat wyprowadził plemię Surykatek w dalekie zakątki Chimy... Rozdział I Początek Każdy ma w życiu swój cel jednak plemię Surykatek nie wiedziało gdzie idzie: Królu! - Wtrąciła surykatka - dokąd my idziemy, nie mamy dużo pożywienia za jakiś czas zginiemy! Spokojnie Strakcie podążamy ku wolności, aby zdobyć cos co nam należne! Ale! - Wtrącił generał Strykor, który był przeciwny wyprawie. Nie ma żadnego ale generale. - Odpowiedział władca *** Minęło 50 lat podróży król Strekat już nie żył jednak jego syn Stram był coraz bliżej celu: Patrzcie pod nogi. - Ostrzegł król. Wiemy królu, ale zaciągamy sie w coraz dalsze zakątki Chimy a może nawet już nie Chimy - Wtrącił niespodziewanie sierżant Sertran - a razem z tym coraz więcej dziwniejszych stworzeń i roślin. Mamy za słabą broń. Tak przyroda pokazała co umie ale my się nie poddamy. - Odpowiedział mu Stram. Nie Chima ciągnęła się w nieskończoność dużo Surykatek poświęciło się aby pomóc swojej rodzinie lub po prostu członkom swojego plemienia. Na swojej drodze spotkali śmiercionośnego Doranoida - potężne zwierze, które wyglądem przypominało Rankora z Gwiezdnych Wojen jednak było troszkę mniejsze, ale za to szybsze i mądrzejsze. Po pokonaniu bestii król Stram poznał wojowniczkę o imieniu Serna była potężną czarną surykatką, która razem ze Stramem założyła rodzinę: mężnego i silnego Sermata, piękną i zwinną Sabine i najmłodszego Skata, który nie był zbyt silny ale za to stał się jednym z najinteligentniejszych z plemienia. Po 12 latach, w których stało się bardzo dużo rzeczy. Zginął król Stram razem z jego żoną a Sermat przejął władzę nad plemieniem. Król Sermat musiał coś ogłosić: Witajcie poddani chciałbym ogłosić od dziś będziemy świętować wielki tydzień targowisk - ogłosił król. - Możecie się rozpakować iż cały ten tydzień możecie odpoczywać i sprzedawać swoje pamiątki z podóży. Niech żyje król!! - Krzyknęli wszyscy. Jednak świętowania trwały krótko. Surykatki zostały zaatakowane przez dzikie Wargi - które przypominały Wargów z Hobbita. Na ich czele stał Biały Warg potężny wielki Warg albinos, który bez zastanowienia rzucił się na króla Sermata i niestety go zabił. Plemię w końcu sobie z nimi poradziło, a potem trwała długa żałoba na cześć króla. Rozdział II Kolejny król i koniec podróży Dla niektórych był to już koniec. Część Surykatek buntowała się przeciw nowemu królowi: Nie jesteś godzien tronu!! - Krzyczeli niektórzy. Spokojnie - uspokoił ich król - Cisza!!! Marne rządy króla Skata przynosiły skutki między innymi brak pożywienia, leków i broni. Po długich i nędznych 17 latach król miał już wszystkiego dosyć, dlatego zrobił odpoczynek gdy nagle ukazały się wielkie wrota, z których wydobywało się jasnoniebieskie światło. Skat bez zastanowienia otworzył wrota. Ukazało się wielkie królestwo, które całe obsypane było złotem i dziwnym niebieskim czymś, które przypominało: CHI!!!! - Krzyknęło całe plemię Stójcie, stójcie, spokojnie, dla wszystkich starczy!! - Uprzedzał resztę król. Jednak króla nikt nie posłuchał. Skat wszedł do zamku razem ze swoją siostrą i zobaczyli tam piękne fotele i w ogóle piękną ceramikę. Król od razu siadł na tronie i polecił pewnej Surykatce by zwołała resztę ludu. Rozdział III Zmora przyszłości Odbyło się zebranie, w którym Surykatki miały zdecydować... Czy tu zamieszkać? Czy może nie? Większość zdecydowała aby tu zostali. A więc przegłosowane. Zostajemy tu. - Oznajmił Skat. Jednak w nocy Skat miał dziwne sny... W pierwszym był Lew, mały Lew, który miał na sobie zbroję... W drugim dziwne zwierzę, które miało miecz i to nie byle jaki to był trzeci Cienisty Dzielnik!! A w trzecim paląca się świątynia i zwierzęta, które ginęły. Nagle Skat usłyszał dźwięk, obudził się i ciągle go słyszał. A ten dźwięk było słychać od góry więc Skat wbiegł tam. Jednak przypomniało mu się że schodów na górę nie było, bo przecież on sam mieszkał na samej górze. Wbiegł i zobaczył Kobietę, która miała w ręku zieloną kulkę, która świeciła. Skat się przestraszył, ale Kobieta mówiła aby się nie bał. Witaj. - Powiedziała nagle Kobieta. Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? - Zapytał Skat wyjmując swój miecz Jestem Nimfą Górska i zamieszkuję te tereny. - Oznajmiła Nimfa. Jak to? - Zapytał Skat. Ciebie młody władco wybrał król, królów. Ty będziesz chronił tej świątyni przed złem, które przejmuje nad nami władzę.- Ciągnęła Nimfa. No ale te sny, mają coś z tym wspólnego? - Zapytał już coraz bardziej spokojny król. O tak, te sny ja ci przekazałam abyś wiedział o tym co się stanie w najbliższym czasie. - Oznajmiła Nimfa. No dobra, ale o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - Zapytał król. Nimfa opowiadała mu o ośmiu krainach... Krainie Ognia czyli Chimie i Zewnętrznych Krainach, Krainie Przyrody czyli tą Ziemię, na której są, o Krainie Błyskawic, Ziemi, Wody, Powierza, Lodu oraz Ciemności. Mówiła także o władcach tych wszystkich krain... o Flinxsie, który teraz sprawuje władzę w Chimie, o niej czyli władcy przyrody, o Perusie władcy błyskawic, Doromirze władcy ziemi, Kolini władczyni wody, Tyranera władcy powietrza, Filonirze władcy lodu i o Datrhomirze władcy ciemności. Opowiadała też o tym że światy żyły w zgodzie, chociaż było trudno nawet władca ciemności żył w zgodzie z innymi. Potem powiedziała mu przepowiednię ,, Przyjdzie ten dzień, w którym wybraniec pokona zło, które narodziło się razem z początkami innych światów i wtedy świat będzie wolny" . Skończyła. Ale jakie zło, jakich światów? - Zapytał po raz kolejny król. Żegnaj. - Powiedziała i znikła. Nie poczekaj!! - Krzyknął na próżno. Kobieta pozostawiła po sobie tylko zieloną kulkę. Skat wziął ją i zszedł na dół. Za nim schody zniknęły. Kategoria:Laval9990 Kategoria:Opowieści